


朋友

by maozongzi



Category: Vinland Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maozongzi/pseuds/maozongzi
Summary: 表伦对阿谢拉特的自毁倾向颇有微词。
Relationships: Bjorn/Askeladd
Kudos: 14





	朋友

1  
阿谢拉特搂着表伦濒死的躯壳。

在没几秒钟之前，他们还是面对面的站着，表伦站得很吃力，缠绵病榻进一步消磨了他。他初受伤后的两天看上去还像有好起来的兆头，接下去就急转直下，一发不可收拾了。阿谢拉特一辈子都在战场上摸爬滚打，对验伤在行得很，他是个诺尔斯战士，人类老练的屠夫。每一个地方的伤害会造成什么后果，阿谢拉特清清楚楚，所以不用拖到现在，他早就在心里知道了。

阿谢拉特总是提前知道太多东西了。

所以他当然早就知道表伦已经没有转机了，他也想象到了拖来拖去最终是今天这样的场景，阿谢拉特持着剑站在雪地里，雪地被不怎么强烈的天光投射得莹莹生辉，细小的雪花在空中飘荡，让阿谢拉特疑心云朵上正有神明剪碎大雪的尸体随意抛洒。

然后表伦说了那句话，再然后阿谢拉特的手不稳了，老练的屠夫刺偏了些许，急得向受害者道歉，他的怀里搂着殷殷淌血的战士，腥气浓郁地传到他鼻腔里，呛得他本来就被雪地晃得发花的眼睛更加不适了，表伦快死了，濒死的表伦急切地揪着他的领口，艰难地呼唤着他的名字，不合时宜的是，阿谢拉特却走神了那么一秒。

“想和你成为朋友，”阿谢拉特想，这语句有些熟悉，这不是表伦第一次和他说这样的话。

上一次表伦讲这句话，可是好多年之前的事情了。

2

表伦把牙齿嵌入了阿谢拉特结实的大臂之中。

阿谢拉特嘶的一声，不轻不重的肘击了表伦厚实的胸膛，从那包围着肋骨笼子的空腔当中揍出一串隆隆的，震动的笑声来。

他们逡巡在这片大地上，像黑压压迁徙而过的兽群，连性也带着野兽一般的腥气，仿佛总是得出点血才行。不是抓破了这里，就是咬伤了那里，鲜血的味道浓厚的染脏了空气，那血腥气不仅仅来自阿谢拉特，还来自敞开的窗外，血流在地面上，流在河里，血从眼角滑落下来，血流在天上，太阳已经落了，黑暗统治了天幕，只有山和天的交界处，还残留一抹紫黑的红。

没几下，表伦熟稔的找准了位置，握着那节紧实苍白的腰律动了起来，阿谢拉特像没骨头一样把上半身扔在床面的毯子里，在诺拉斯血统的人群中，他的身高不能说是不够用了，即使称不上是鹤立鸡群，也配得上战士的身份。只是如果要对比的对象是表伦，可就实在难以媲美了，两双不一样长短的腿前后叠在一起，强行要求齐头并进。那根巨大的玩意就含在他身体里，粗暴的撑开了殷勤烂熟的肉穴。阿谢拉特没有办法，他的脚踮在地上，抬着腰，翻转的骨盆向上抬着，迁就着粗暴的冒犯，硬扎扎的毛发刮擦着敏感的软肉，撞得涟涟的水光不得成流，只是迸溅着落了下来。

他的屁股抬着，腰塌着，觉得自己比起人更像一件挂在钉子上的外衣，除了那钉子有点过于粗大了，而且还在没完没了的试图更加深入这件温暖的毛皮衣物的深处，阴囊拍打在他泥泞的会阴，发出响亮淫秽的水声，阿谢拉特难以发力，小腿的肌肉绷紧成了一道流畅的弧，他渐渐地喘了起来，而表伦的手已经滑了下来，粗糙的手指包裹住了对方硬得快顶到小腹上的阴茎，套着包皮撸动起来。

阿谢拉特在他身下像条巨大的鱼一样弹动了一下，那张咬着他的嘴也突兀的收紧了，层层叠叠的吸咬住了里外抽插的巨物，濡湿的马眼早就在顶弄中源源不断地产出着无色的液体，黏腻的水声在各处应和着响了起来，表伦忍不住舔吻阿谢拉特背部刚刚结痂的伤口，他的牙齿和嘴贴服在阿谢拉特苍白的皮肤上，他按捺着确实的撕咬和吞食的欲望，按捺住唇舌吞咽这血肉的渴求，他用嘴唇在刀伤的边缘游移，血水渗了出来，咸涩的腥味涌进他的喉咙，这一回，阿谢拉特没有再给他一下狠的，只是难耐地呻吟着，用自己殷红的肉洞吮紧了表伦的阴茎。

他们像在互相吞食，表伦突然想，这念头泛起了一个浪花，转瞬消失了，淹没在了湿热紧窄的快感浪潮里，阿谢拉特显然已经学会了如何在这个只能踮着脚的艰难姿势下发力，表伦不得不用上双倍的力气才能把胯下的凶器成功楔入这维京战士体内，又得花三倍力气才拔得出来，他捋着阿谢拉特的阴茎，又贪心不足的用另一只手去玩弄对方敏感的奶头，那对乳头不知道是因为酒精作用，还是因为别的什么原因，处于勃起状态并且显现出深红色。实际上，这以一当十的战士首领并不只是一处显现出红色，他苍白的皮肤蒸腾着汗水，血水顺着他的背流下，是一种不正常的浅红色，一直顺着紧实的后背流进他凹下去的腰窝里，潮红腾在他的身上和脸上，阿谢拉特蹙着眉毛，半眯着眼睛，那双蓝眼睛在眼皮的缝隙间闪着光，冷色调的光在那湖中之冰一样的眼珠里转动，表伦突然在里面读出了数不尽的傲慢。

他想凑上去亲吻阿谢拉特的眼皮，他想吸吮那双眼睛，也许能够尝到冬日的湖是什么滋味。

表伦没有这么做，他只是粗暴的拎起来阿谢拉特的腰，让战士最后的着力点也离开了地面，然后狠狠地将他干进了毯子里。

3

“你没杀了他，”表伦突然突兀的说。

他正收拾着事后的狼藉，首领大人躺在床铺上，陷在毯子里，连一根小手指的力气都不肯出，只有表伦一人事无巨细。而躺在那里昏昏欲睡的阿谢拉特听了他的话，好半天，才回出一句话来，“啊？”

“托尔兹的儿子，”表伦说，他扔开了脏的寝具，躺回阿谢拉特身侧，后者没有做出什么拒绝的表态，“那小崽子已经跟了我们一个月了，用不用我赶他走。”

“托尔兹的儿子，”阿谢拉特说，然后隔了好一阵，好像他咀嚼这六个字咀嚼了多久似的，隔了好一阵他才又开口，“留着，我本来就打算留着，又花不了什么，”他露出了一个阿谢拉特式的坏笑，“有仇嘛，又不要紧，也是看你会用不会用的。”

表伦礼节性笑了一声，他躺在阿谢拉特很近的地方，连那双眼睛的眼睫毛都看得清，冬日的湖水在深湖里滚动。

太阳在窗外完全地沉下去了，空地上火光摇曳，两个轮班到守夜的维京战士在火堆旁边大笑，也不知道聊到了什么好笑的玩意，腾起的火苗舔舐着空荡荡的铁杆，照亮了大半个空地，红的血经过几个小时的氧化已经变黑，几具尸体还没收拾，东倒西歪的仰在边儿上，隐没在阴影里，亮堂一点的空地上掉着一截儿沾着黄边的小肠，再边缘一点，树上钉在上面一个看不清楚的阴影，滴滴答答地向下流着液体，还没死透，轻微的呻吟着，箭矢挂不住那重量，歪歪斜斜的垂了下来。

房子后面，在矮矮的重叠的屋落后面，不知哪一个地方，忽然传出一声叫唤，打断了表伦刚要开口说出的话，那声音听上去像是什么东西的声带撕裂了，喉咙也撕裂了，从肺里直接发出的声音，分不清是人还是羊的动静，极具穿透力的声音划破了夜空，表伦没法描述那个声音，它不是啊，也不是不，像是杀羊的时候羊濒死的一声惨哭，又比那更震动耳膜。那声音一声接一声的喊了几声，戛然而止了。

火光旁的谈笑声没有中止。

“现在是没问题，阿谢拉特，”表伦低沉而略有点急促的说，“十年之后呢？虎父无犬子，十年后你年龄大了，他成长起来了......”

阿谢拉特用一声嗤笑回应了他，“十年，也许不用那么久。”

毕竟我自己只花了两年，阿谢拉特想。

沉凝的如死一般的沉默自至高处莅临了，像液体一样沉重的淋了下来，又像重物一样压在这空间里，阿谢拉特只听到表伦粗重的呼吸声，一下，又一下，像拉风匣一样，像熊的呼吸声一样，压抑着响起。

“阿谢拉特啊，”表伦最后说，“其实我......我想和你成为朋友。”

4

“啊、阿谢......拉特，”表伦揪住了阿谢拉特的领口。

他在重重的喘。

他要死了，乌鸦也嗅到了这气息，低哑的叫了两声，远远地盘旋着，冷汗攀爬在他的鼻梁和颈后，潮得他不舒服，他快没力气了，胳膊在颤，眼前也有点花了，他腹部的伤口没有正中要害，却也深入腹腔，鲜血汩汩的从破损的组织中奔涌而出，表伦感觉冷，他能感觉到，生命在从他体内慢慢流失。

他的舌头发麻了，有点不听使唤，不行，还不行，他紧紧地攥着阿谢拉特的领口，“我一直想......”他说，“和你成为朋友......”

他凝视着阿谢拉特，几乎把眼睛瞪出眼眶，他的胳膊在无力和僵硬之前找到了一个平衡点，牢牢地，紧紧地攥着，他看着那双深湖一样的眼睛。

“......我知道，表伦。”

“你是我......唯一的朋友。”

表伦看着那双深湖一样的眼睛，里面的神色一如十年之前，表伦熟悉阿谢拉特，谎言不会丝毫摇动这片湖，虽然那眼睛里晦暗交杂，暗潮涌动，表伦想再多看几眼，读一读里面的情绪和光芒，可是他的视野越来越混乱了，缺血影响了他的正常功能。他还想多说两句，可是他已经清楚了，他清清楚楚，阿谢拉特什么都明白，什么都已经想好了，决定了，多说没有意义。

天光晦暗的投在这皑皑的大雪上，反射出一片茫茫然的白。

“送......送我最后一程......”表伦闭上了眼睛。

黑暗温柔的拢住了他。

end


End file.
